


Muse

by MeinongsJungleBook



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Fluff, Other, can be read as platonic if you want, physical affection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 06:23:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15902658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeinongsJungleBook/pseuds/MeinongsJungleBook
Summary: Wheeljack invents things for Starscream, and Starscream is appreciative.





	Muse

**Author's Note:**

> Written in response to a request for Starscream/Wheeljack.

For obvious reasons, Wheeljack had been pretty hesitant about inventing things for Starscream at first. Who knew what sort of evil take-over-the-universe scheme he was going to use them for? However, over time Wheeljack came to realise that while Starscream was still as ambitious as ever, he was no more interested in starting another war than Wheeljack himself was. Rather his ambitions were being funnelled towards delivering Cybertron into a new Golden Age, and he seemed to understand that if Cybertron was going to be great a lot of work needed to be done at home before any thoughts of expansion could be considered. So Starscream kept coming to him with ideas of how to improve Cybertron, to make it live up to his grand vision, and Starscream had no intent of dreaming small. Some of the stuff he asked Wheeljack to do was ridiculous, bordering on the impossible in fact; things no bot with rational ambitions would dare suggest. Wheeljack loved it. Simply being able to work on things that weren’t used to wage war was a welcome change, but Wheeljack never imagined that building things for peace time could be so exciting and stimulating.

Building what Starscream asked of him was in itself satisfying, but seeing Starscream light up with glee when Wheeljack successfully delivered on his requests was pretty special as well. Starscream’s happiness was just so…genuine, which was weird at first, and then it was completely charming. When Wheeljack figured out how to make an invention come together he found himself looking forward to Starscream’s smile upon presenting it as much as he looked forward to the satisfaction of getting it done. Starscream tended to get rather touchy with him when he was pleased with his work, which Wheeljack had found weird and a bit uncomfortable at first, but as time went on and he became more accustomed to Starscream’s eccentricities he found he didn’t mind it anymore. Then there came a point where he realised he’d actually grown to kinda like how physically affectionate Starscream could get when he was happy. When the day came that Starscream just flat-out embraced him after Wheeljack had managed to deliver a particularly tall order, Wheeljack didn’t feel any discomfort or hesitation, it just felt completely natural to hug him back.


End file.
